


I Told You To Leave, You Are Responsible For What Happens Next

by Robotwithashotgun



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Kissing, M/M, They are gay, and will go from sad to suggestive in about 7.3 seconds, my first fic im posting is fuckin short of course, predaking is really young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotwithashotgun/pseuds/Robotwithashotgun
Summary: Bumblebee comes back to Predaking despite the threats he made if they were to come back. Bumblebee ignores them of course, and now he has a dilemma.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Predaking
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	I Told You To Leave, You Are Responsible For What Happens Next

**Author's Note:**

> my next fic will be something for a rarepair or something stupid, please yell at me.
> 
> update as of the next day, i have no recollection of writing this

"Did you really think that was the immobilizer?"

"No, I'm not that stupid."

"Then why keep up the act?"

"So it would give you a sense of security by feeling like you know, that I know, that you have the upper servo in the situation. Gives you a sense of power."

"And that's why?"

"Yes, that way you wouldn't be trembling in your plating asking me a simple question."

"... So uh... why are you still out here?"

"I am the last leader of my kind, actual genetic leader? No, but as the last leader i stay with who of my kind remains, and that is the rusting skeletons of my past behind me."

Bumblebee looks back.

"Can you see them? Can you hear their cries? Can you feel their city below you?"

Predaking looks down, his derma pulling back and optics shuttering.

"Can you?"

His throat is strained

"I know nothing of who I was, who they were, what I did, what our city was like."

He looked back to the horizon.

"Our city was Deltrice, it was a small one, but it was ours, and it's where we lived and taught our sparklings, and we would all eventually send them off to their future lives, maybe in the city, or the milita."

"You didn't partake in the military? Just militia?"

"We didn't want to fight, we defend our home to live in our home. And then the Decepticons swept through and attacked, and we managed to push them back, but then the Autobots came, and we lost."

"What? the Autobots attacked your city?"

"They thought we were allied with the Decepticons, they killed so many civilians, so many sparklings, so many little lives who wanted to grow up and live peacefully, doing what they love. And they took it."

Silence, he lied down.

"They took it all."

He turned onto his side to me.

"I may look very old and wise, but sweet Solus I'm not even as old as my brother would have been."

"Huh?"

"Shockwave made me look really old but I'm only like 14k biologically! I'm younger than you probably!"

"Holy frag you're 14k? I thought you were older than like, Megatron or something!"

"Nah, nah, I'm super young, speaking of young, did you know all Predacons go through a heat every month?"

His servo latched onto mine.

"And I'm just about due..."

"Wai-"

A heavy, solid, and breathy kiss on my lips and his glossa was pushing down further, like really far, and how are his derma this plush and soft?-

"Oh, yes... that was... very... very... pleasing..."

"Wh- what? Why did you?"

"Don't worry, our heats aren't as rough as you may hear from bots, we just need to get close to another every once in a while so we don't go crazy."

"Really? Cause... I don't know, I'd expect you to just stick your spike in me and try to reproduce?"

"Oh no, that doesn't happen until you sparkbond with someone."

"Oh thank Primus."

"And I'd like to do that with you, you seem like a perfect candidate for me, I just have to wait because my frame can't handle that yet."

"WH-"

Predaking scoots down and wraps himself around me, pulling his servos around my chassis closer to his burly frame, and intertwining his leg struts with mine, helm level with mine and optics bright and innocent looking. They closed. And my last mistake that night, staying, because Predaking was holding on really tight, and had fell into recharge. On the brightside, a constantly vibrating and warm frame to sleep next to was actually quite pleasant. The issue, I was only supposed to be here for half an hour.

Ultra Magnus is going to have a fit.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i might write more for this but unrelated to this fic, like just an actual "im trying to fuck my neutral enemy" fic with the obligatory meet in a forest scene.


End file.
